Necesito pedirte un favor
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Ellos, Krory y Jasdevi, necesitan tiempo para hablar, conocerse y decir las cosas que han mantenido calladas por tanto tiempo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. La casa es un buen lugar

_**«D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"».**_

Personaje: Arystar Krory III

Advertencia: Maneja la misma temática de DGMan actors, ya saben, los mismos nombres que tienen los personajes son los que utiliza para identificarse, es su nombre "artístico".

* * *

Caminan de lado a lado, uno tomado del brazo del otro y con una sonrisa en ambos que el ambiente lo sienten agradable, ameno. Nadie puede interrumpir el hilo de pensamientos que va en sus mentes y solo se cierne sobre ellos el tema trivial de la comida que esa tarde disfrutarán.

— Vampiro, ¿vamos al restaurante de la última vez? — El aludido voltea la mirada, deteniendo la vista en los ambarinos, poco le falta para dar a torcer el brazo. Esa sonrisa tan confiada es algo que le gusta ver, a la que Arystar no puede negar nada. Está atrapado en ella.

— N-no podemos'aru. — Y aunque lo lleve colgando del brazo, lo sigue arrastrando consigo. — Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas. — Las criticas lo ponen nervioso, pero esa tarde no se mide, es demasiado importante lo que quiere decir y no hay mejor lugar que su casa, esa pequeña mansión donde puede tener la seguridad de que nada de ella saldrá. Las paredes no oyen.

— Quiero comer carne. — Jasdevi solo le advierte, porque no aceptará cualquier lugar, mucho menos ahora que está a punto de festejar el reencuentro de un mes y piensa confesar esos sentimientos que tuvo por tanto tiempo en su interior. Los sentimientos que lo hacen moverse a través de una bruma y le dan valor para enfrentar lo que el mundo del espectáculo que le gusta meterse en la vida de las estrellas.

— ¿Crees que en mi casa no cocinan eso'aru? — Krory está acostumbrado a la actitud infantil, a la posesividad del amigo que conoce. Cuando termina de tomar la mano le abraza, lo añora tanto que siente el pecho explotar cada que está a su lado. Y aunque le parece extraño, siente que esa presencia lo domina, lo enloquece. Clava los dedos en las ropas contrarias cuando siente una tensión. Ah, nunca lo invitó a su casa, Jasdevi debe de estar nervioso. Le divierte. Su vida está completa en esos instantes. Solo falta la segunda gran noticia y será el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Debería de estar agradecido, de tenerlo a su lado en momentos tan importantes, porque él se lo merece, se merece eso y más. ¿Cómo decirle que gracias a él tiene una vida plena? ¿Cómo decirle que fue por su apoyo que llegó a ser lo que es hoy? Necesita pedirle un favor y espera que no se enfade.

* * *

Suspenso (?)

 ** _Emoción: Gratitud._**

Ayer empezaba a escribirlo y cuando no me gustó… Lo tuve que empezar de nuevo, este escrito es producto de ello, espero les agrade la historia.

Mi orden está en 4, 3, 2, 1. Por eso empiezo con la emoción.


	2. Llámalos

_**Llámalos.**_

* * *

Jasdevi lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, que al cruzar el umbral de esa puerta un mundo completamente nuevo acudirá a él, se transformará frente a sus ojos. Lo que no espera es ver esa mansión tan llena de vida, el decorado ha cambiado, la personalidad… no parece él mismo. Lo desconoce por momentos pero sigue gustándole.

Krory lo ve pasar sin avisos, ve la emoción en las acciones y la impaciencia que lo cubre, si tan solo supiera.

— La sala donde comeremos está detrás de esa puerta. — Le anuncia, embriagado de esa felicidad que tiempo atrás creyó perdida. Es un viejo amigo, una persona que quiere cambiar relaciones con el otro actor para que sean más cercanos. ¿Aceptará la propuesta? Está ansioso.

La cabellera rubia se adelanta, es un adulto que es demasiado consentido y no espera a que este le dé permiso, abre de par en par la puerta hasta que se encuentra con la mesa, en ella está la flor de azahar y un vuelco al corazón le viene.

— E-es una ocasión especial'aru. — Sus nervios son delatores de una sorpresa que ya no puede esperar, pero tiene que. — ¿Puedes llamar a tus hermanos? — Un sonrojo y las manos temblando le van a impedir seguir con ese papel, necesita que alguien lo sostenga.

— ¿Eh? C-claro. — Los nervios le son contagiados al de escandaloso maquillaje negro, ve las flores y la mesa, parece un sueño, sus manos se hacen torpes y a duras penas llama al segundo de los hermanos. — ¿Devitto? Vengan acá.— Para ellos no son necesarias más palabras, en la mañana ya han sabido los dos menores a donde se irían y la llamada termina.

El aire se vuelve difícil de respirar, Krory se sienta en una de las cinco sillas puestas en la mesa y lo invita al otro. Ya no puede cruzar más palabras, o estará peor que el manojo de nervios que ya es.

Alzar la vista para ver las flores que están en el centro de la mesa lo delatan, todas las intenciones que tenía planeadas.

* * *

Las flores de azahar significan felicidad, mor eterno, fidelidad.

 _ **Flor: Azahar.**_

Nos acercamos al final (?)


	3. Es un favor

_**Es un favor**_

* * *

El timbre suena una, dos, tres veces. Ninguno de los dos se levanta cuando la sala es invadida por una tercera presencia, ella alta, de ojos marrones y un bonito cabello rubio que tiene atado en dos coletas.

— ¿Quién es? — Es la primera vez que Krory lo escucha ser tan hostil, tan frío, cortante. Es la primera vez que los ojos ambarinos, a su parecer, parecen de alguien más, vuelven a la época de antaño donde no se conocían.

— Eliade. — Se siente como si estuviera siendo regañado, inferior a esa persona que frente a él se ha cruzado de brazos, que aprieta los labios y le roba el aliento. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— ¿Y? — Lo ve alzar un ceja, es demasiado malo, está enojado.

— Nos vamos a casar. — Es ella la que interviene, pasa los brazos por el cuello del inglés y da un tierno beso en la frente. _Ella es su soporte._

— Y quería pedirte un favor. — El corazón se muere, se agita y se presiona. Krory está seguro de que eso ha sido una mala elección. — ¿Serías el padrino de bodas? — La ilusión antes de morir florece en el rostro, dedicando la sonrisa que se esfuma cuando lo ve levantarse.

— ¿No puedes simplemente perderte, Arystar?

* * *

 ** _Ranted: K_**

VAMOS AL FINAL.


	4. Pierdete

**_Último capítulo: Piérdete_**

* * *

La mujer se sobresaltó, se hizo a un lado cuando el futuro esposo se paraba y soltaba del agarre, inquietante la sensación para ella cuando corrió tan rápido cómo pudo para alcanzar al que reconoció como amenaza, ella ganaba la jugada, no la partida.

— Jasdevi, espera. — Lo sostuvo de la muñeca, la desesperación iba a empezar a corromper el alma.

— ¿Para verte besuquear con esa mujer? No, gracias. — Sería la última vez que se acercaba a él, pensó Jasdevi. ¿Cómo iba a poder alejarlo? El destino tan cruel le mandaba oleadas de desesperación.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Ejerció fuerza, forzando a que el otro lo volteara a ver.

— Búscate a alguien más, Arystar. Yo no voy a formar parte de esa _felicidad._ — Una sonrisa amarga, la lucha de los ojos por no perder de vista su objetivo y las lágrimas que intentaron no salir, fallidas en su intento.

— Pero tienes que…— El inglés iba a admitir que ser llamado por el nombre primero le estaba doliendo, la actitud de su rubio amigo le estaba doliendo más.

— Siempre…— Un susurro que escapaba de los labios temblando. — Siempre me gustaste, vampiro. ¿Qué más quieres quitarme hora? ¿No puede dejarme en paz? — El agarre que aflojó y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Ahh, ¿por qué había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta? ¿por qué no le había dicho que él también lo quería?

Arystar Krory III cayó de rodillas, en un lamento lleno de angustia. Había echado todo a perder con él. Nunca debió importarle el qué dirán de las personas.

* * *

Se supone esto tiene una continuación, espero a mi sorteo de otro mes y lo subo... ¿Les gustó? A mi me encantó escribirlo :'v

 ** _Género: Angustia_**


End file.
